Royal Flush
by MatthewLaufeyson
Summary: It's been three years since Russia has taken over the world, and he decides it's time to choose who he wants to rule alongside him. Though...the person he chooses, isn't the one anyone was expecting to be chosen. Don't you feel bad for the poor boy?
1. Meet the King

**A/N**: Okay so these might be a little shorter, but after the first five chapters (at most) it'll get longer! I promise! But the first five chapters are mostly introducing…well you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Hetalia.

Warnings: Rated M for later chapters which include: Non-con, Yaoi, torture, and bad language. Please do not read if you do not like any of those.

**Meet the King.**

No one really knew how Russia did it, and no one really cared for finding out how anymore. It had been about three years since Russia officially owned the whole world. Ivan Braginski was King, and as King, he ordered all personifications of countries to be killed, all except a select few. All of the surviving personifications were relocated to a Russian military base, where Ivan chose only the best, and the strongest Russians, to work and guard them. He assigned at least five guards to each of them though.

Ivan loved the feeling of being King, of being the ruler of the world. He was unstoppable; no one could touch him now. Ivan enjoyed playing with the left over countries, and by play, he meant beat them half to death. It was fun to hear their screams, to hear his name cried out, to be screamed out.

But, every King needs a Queen. 

Ivan had killed all the female countries, even Ukraine. He hated them all. But, Ivan had never really cared for females anyway, they were weak, and could never help rule the world. Though, some would say that the country he was going to make Queen was even weaker than females. But, Ivan planned on fixing that.

Ivan smirked as he stepped out into the freezing cold of the Russian Arctic. He smiled at the sight of the large military base that housed **maybe **a total of twenty countries, at the most. Ivan continued to smirk as he walked his way through the frigid snow, and into the warm military base.

Ivan walked along the halls, not caring for the glares he received from the ex-countries and nations, who watched him from the windows in their separated rooms. They all hated, and feared him, and knew not to speak up against him in any form or way. Though, Ivan doubted that even their screams could reach him past the two foot thick doors blocking them from him.

Ivan smiled as he reached the door he was looking for. He giggled slightly as he opened the door labeled 100265, sliding the door shut after he walked in. He smiled down at the two brothers, who he so kindly let them stay in the same room together. The eldest brother glared up at him, while the youngest quickly hid behind his brother.

Ivan walked up to them, smiling down at the youngest brother. Giggling Ivan smiled happily.

"Hello Feliciano~"

**A/N**: And I'm going to stop there~ this is basically like the prologue guys, so it's short. If you guys notice any grammar, or spelling mistakes, tell me please~  
>I accept criticism, <strong>not <strong>flaming.


	2. Meet the Queen

Meet the Queen

"Hello Feliciano~" Ivan said smiling down at the younger boy. Feliciano hid behind his brother more, shaking slightly. The older brother, Lovino, glared up at Ivan, clenching his fist he stood in front of his brother protectively. "What the hell do you want from him bastard?" Lovino asked, and Ivan could practically smell the hate emitting from him.

Ivan smiled falsely at Lovino, "You will be quiet and move away from you brother da?" Lovino continued to glare, and refused to move away from his brother. Ivan sighed, his smile sliding right off his face. He grabbed Lovino by his neck, suspending him in the air, forcing him to not be able to breathe. Lovino gasped, his hands flying up gripping Ivan's large hands.

Lovino tugged on Ivan's hands, thrashing out at him. "B-bastard let me g-" Lovino was cut off when Ivan squeezed Lovino's neck harder. Lovino's face started to pale, and Feliciano began to panic. "I-Ivan p-please let L-Lovino go…" He asked quietly, to scared to really raise his voice.  
>Ivan smirked, "You want me to let him go, da?" Feliciano nodded, still scared for him and his brother. Ivan smiled down at Italy, "I shall let him go for you little Italy~" Ivan said this as his smiled grew wider, and he suddenly banged Lovino's head against the wall <strong>hard, <strong>and then repeated the motion a few times, then dropped Lovino to the ground.

Lovino screamed after the first hit, and his screams stopped after the fifth, when he fell into a half coma, going limp when he hit the ground. Feliciano's eyes lit up in terror as he watched his brother's head beat in, and he was unable to move. Feliciano's eyes began to tear up, as he backed away from Ivan slightly. Ivan smiled and stepped forward towards him. "You will come with me now da Feli?"

Feliciano nodded, a forcing a tear back. Ivan smiled as he grabbed Feliciano's arm and dragged him out of the room. He slammed the door shut after them, and ordered the guards to take care of Lovino. Feli looked at Ivan in terror as he was dragged along side him out into the cold, and to the large military vehicle.

Ivan smiled down at Feliciano as he held him tightly; pulling him into his lap as he had his personal driver dive them back to Ivan's mansion. The whole way there, Ivan continuously stoked Feliciano's hair gingerly, a small smirk form, and his eyes watched Feliciano closely.

Feliciano sat there still as a statue, scared to make Ivan mad. He was terrified, and scared of what the Russian ruler wanted with him. Every now and then, Ivan would brush over Feliciano's curl, making him blush slightly. Ivan noticed this after about the third time and smirked. He reached down and tugged on Feli's curl.

Feliciano gasped, going bright red. Ivan smiled, and leaned down, his lips next to Feli's ear. "You like that da?" He asked the smaller boy. Feliciano blushed more, and nodded slightly. Ivan chuckled, "I shall keep that in mind for later my dear Feli~"  
>Feliciano gulped, he may be a little stupid, but he knew what the Russian meant. He had an idea as to what the Russian was going to do with him. The car came to a stop, and Ivan led Feliciano out of the car and into the mansion. He smiled down at Feliciano, enjoying the smaller boy shake.<p>

"Welcome home my Queen~"


	3. Ruin

**A/N:** Okay so here's the next chapter, and in this chapter there will full sex in this one. You've been warned.

Ruin

Ivan had already decided when he'd do it; he'd decided when to do it the moment he woke up. He was going to take his Queen as soon as they made it to his bedroom. He wanted his Queen **now,** not later. Ivan looked down at Feliciano, and began to smile when he saw Feliciano terrified.

Ivan grabbed his arm, pulling him up the mansion's stairs. Feliciano stumbled slightly, trying to keep up with Ivan. Ivan pulled him into the bedroom, shutting the door after them. Ivan smirked, pushing the boy onto the bed, looking down on him. Ivan began smiling like a kid with a new toy on Christmas day.

Feliciano looked up at Ivan, terror stricken. He wished the man on top of him would let him go; he didn't care if he had to go back to the military base. He didn't care at all, at least at the military base he would be with his brother.

Ivan leaned down, and began to kiss at the younger's neck. Feliciano whimpered slightly and closed his eyes when Ivan began to bite down on his neck, and then drag his tongue over the marks he left behind. After about a minute of this, Ivan pulled away, leaning over Feliciano.

Ivan smiled again, "Before we continue this, I will have to inspect your body da?" Feliciano opened his eyes quickly when Ivan began to undo his button up, standard issue clothes they were all kept in back at the military base. Ivan slid off Feliciano's shirt, and then began to unbutton and slide off his pants.

Feliciano gasped when he noticed him doing this, and his hands shot down grabbing his pants to keep them from being pulled off. The moment Feliciano's hands grabbed his pants; a sharp stinging pain was placed onto his right check. Feliciano gasped again, he recoiled his hands to cover the area on his check from where he'd been slapped.  
>Ivan glared down at Feliciano, and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Now now little Queen, if you continue to do naughty things like that, I will have to punish you even more." Ivan said, slightly giggling. Ivan smirked when he saw fear show in Feliciano's face again.<p>

Ivan smiled, and slid off Feliciano's pants and grey boxers. Ivan leaned back more, and looked over Feliciano's bear body. Ivan took in the pale, unblemished skin. He remembered, he'd done nothing to Feliciano to hurt him, yet. Ivan had only done damage to Lovino when he took over Italy, the younger brother surrendered immediately when his brother had been taken. The only thing currently standing out brightly against his skin was a small black scanner code on the left side of his neck, with an I.D. number under it.

_This is perfect, _Ivan thought, _I get to take his innocence of his skin __**and **__his body. _Ivan knew that Feliciano was a virgin, but just to make sure- and to tease Feliciano with the concept- he wanted to ask Feliciano. Ivan leaned down again, his face close to Feliciano's. "Dear Feli~ Tell me, are you a virgin?"

Feliciano's eyes widened a bit, and he tried to look away, but Ivan kept him from moving away. "Tell me Feliciano. Are you a virgin?" Ivan asked again biting down on his neck again, leaving a red mark. Feliciano whimpered, "Y-Yes," he admitted, closing his eyes. Ivan smiled happily, and he pulled his face away from Feliciano's.

Ivan looked down at Feliciano, "Now that we've got that down, it's time for you inspection da?" Feliciano opened his eyes to glare, but Ivan was not looking at him. Ivan had already looked away from Feliciano's face, and was focusing on his nipples. Ivan reached up, and began to pinch at Feliciano's nipples. Feliciano bit his lip, trying to not make any noise at all.

Ivan continued like this for a few minutes, teasing and pinching at Feliciano's nipples. Feliciano had given up by then, and every now and then he made a moan like sound. Ivan soon grew tired of this though, and moved his head lower. Ivan smiled, and took Feliciano's member in his hand. Ivan began to lick around Feliciano's member, dragging his tongue slowly, and every now and then, biting down on it. Feliciano shuddered, releasing little moans when he was bit down on.

Ivan began to suck on Feliciano's member, wrapping his tongue around him, and sucking harder. Feliciano moaned loudly, arched into the bed slightly, and he began to blush madly. Ivan smirked in his head and sucked harder, biting down softly. Every now and then he would also reach up, and tug on Feliciano's curl Ivan felt Feliciano's member go stiff in his mouth, and he felt Feliciano shaking slightly. Ivan could tell Feliciano was close, and so soon. It didn't surprise Ivan though, he'd taken many virgins before, and most the time, they came quickly.

It only took Ivan a little longer of sucking and biting for Feliciano to come. Feliciano cried out, moaning Ivan's name loudly, a bright red blush running over his face. Ivan smirked, swallowing it all; he also licked up some that had strayed.

Ivan leaned up, looking down at a flushed, slightly panting, Feliciano. Ivan smirked, "Are you ready for me dear Queen?" Feliciano looked up at Ivan, with sudden terror. This was it, this monster was going to ruin him, and he was going to take his innocence, his virginity.

Ivan smiled as he undid his own pants sliding them and his boxers off. Ivan slid off his coat and scarf. Ivan took his scarf and tied Feliciano's hands up with them, that way he wouldn't have to worry about them. Ivan pushed Feliciano up against the head board, and roughly spread his legs apart. Ivan aligned his member with Feliciano's entrance; he leaned in and whispered into Feliciano's ear. "I love you my Queen~" he said before he violently thrusted into Feliciano without preparing him.

Feliciano arched forward, screaming at the sudden burning pain. Feliciano clenched around Ivan's member, tears streaming down his red face. Ivan thrusted into Feliciano **hard**, emitting the sickening sound of skin hitting against skin. Feliciano cried as blood dripped from his entrance, creating a sort of lube for Ivan. As Ivan continued to thrust into him, Feliciano looked up at him threw crying hazelnut eyes.

Ivan continued like this, and started kissing Feliciano as he thrusted. Soon, Ivan hit Feliciano's bundle of nerves, causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure. Ivan smirked when he felt himself hit Feliciano's prostate, and he continued to thrust into it. Feliciano screamed his name out in pleasure, as he came again.

Ivan moaned at Feliciano's tightness when the younger came again, he thrusted a few more times, and then quickly came inside Feliciano. Ivan moaned Feliciano's name as he came, and when he was finished he pulled out of him. Ivan panted slightly, looking down at the crying, bleeding boy underneath him. Ivan smirked, and kissed Feliciano's cheek. He stood up, and wiped himself clean of Feliciano's cum.

Ivan cleaned up Feliciano, and untied him, then pulled him under the covers of the bed. Ivan kissed the still crying boy on his lips, and then laid down next to him. He smiled at Feliciano then whispered to him before falling asleep, "I love you my Queen"

**A/N:** There you guys go, chapter 3, (and the longest chapter so far) and I want to know what you guys think of it okay? So review, or at least review with the answer to this question for me: Should I make this an MPreg or not?


	4. Meet the Ace

A/N: Sorry guys, I'm waaaaay behind on this story! Everyone has loved it, and I've been bad and not updating! So, here is part of Chapter 4, it's not the whole thing, but I've had this part written for a while. So, I'm going to let you guys see this part, while I finish it.  
>Also, this is to tease you guys a bit. And, if anyone can guess part of the plot line (mostly the ending), I will write whoever gets it right, a one-shot of whatever pairing they one.<br>Hint: Pay attention to the meaning of The Ace.

Disclaimer: I do **not**own Hetalia.

Warnings: Rated M for later chapters which include: Non-con, Yaoi, torture, and bad language. Please do not read if you do not like any of those.

Meet the Ace

"The promotion of the ace symbolized the removal of the nobility."

Ivan was getting pissed. Feliciano wasn't waking up. It'd been about two days since Ivan officially claimed him, and Feliciano was refusing to wake. This really made Ivan mad, he wanted to play with his Queen some more.

And so Ivan stood above Feliciano's once again. He looked down at Feliciano sadly again, he showed no signs of waking up today either. Ivan sighed and left his room, almost slamming the door shut. Ivan was extremely bored, and needed to have fun with someone.

Ivan decided to head back to the military holding facility for the countries to get a temporary play mate. He wouldn't do anything sexual to them, that was saved for Feli, but who was to say he couldn't have a spare playmate?

Ivan walked down the slightly cold hallway, headed straight for the room with the highest security. He passed the guards, sliding the door open and walking into the room, and shutting the door behind him. The inhabitance of the room looked up at him, the younger one curling up on the edge of his bed, and the older on standing up quickly, growling.

Ivan chuckled as the older brother stood in front of his younger brother, in an attempt to hide him. Ivan smirked, and chuckled again. "Move away Alfred. Your brother is coming with me." He said. Alfred growled and clenched his fists. "Like hell he is!" He yelled as he threw a punch at him. Ivan smiled and stopped the punch, twisting Alfred's arm around he threw him into the wall.

Laughing, Ivan walked over to Matthew. "Hello Mattvey~!


	5. Meet the Ace cont

A/N: this is the rest of Chapter four.

There is Mattie torture. Sorry Mattie! I still love you!

But other than some not very graphic torture, not very M rated at all.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia.

Meet the Ace -Part 2

Matthew struggled against Russia as he was dragged down the long hallway into a dark, chilly room. Matthew whimpered as he was thrown onto the ground, and kicked into the wall violently. Ivan chuckled as he chained Matthew to the same wall. Standing up Straight, he hummed as he walked to a large metal table.

"Mattvey, have you ever been tortured before?" Ivan asked, not facing him. Matthew froze. "N-No..." he responded. Ivan smiled. "That is great, da? I will teach you the ways then~" he said, picking up a small, yet sharp, knife and walked to Matthew.

Matthew began to tremble. "P-Please don't Ivan. I d-don't want to learn. Ivan chuckled. "You are to spoiled Mattvey, you do not know what you do and do not want. Nyet. I will teach you." He said going to Matthew.

Ivan bent over Matthew, and began to slice off his clothes. Matthew tried to stop shaking, (failing to do so,) as he watched Ivan.

Ivan stood again after stripping Matthew, who had his eyes closed and was blushing. Ivan grabbed Matthew's leg, jerking him so he laid out flat. "The key to torture is to not start out dramatically. Make them feel the pain, make the pain last. With every movement, let the pain be apparent." he said as he slashed open the bottom of his kneed caps, smirking at Matthew's small whimpers. He raised the knife up, slicing open his elbows.

Matthew continued to whimper in pain, biting his lips slightly. Ivan smiled at the sight, placing the knife at the top of his chest, and digging it in. Matthew winced at this, and then suddenly yelled out in pain as Ivan dragged it down his body.

Matthew looked at Ivan, eyes watering as Ivan grabbed a scalpel. Ivan practically purred as he placed the scalpel at Matthew's neck. "Another affective way is claiming the person, to let them know who is in charge." Ivan said as he happily began to dig the scalpel in.

I

V

A

N

Matthew whimpered, a few tears falling as he laid there on the ground. Ivan chuckled. "Ahh Mattvey, you do not yet know the full extent of torture yet. Save the years for later da?" Ivan said standing. He left the room, telling the guards to clean, dress and return hi, to his cell.

There was a sudden beeping from his phone, upon looking; Ivan saw a text from a guard.

"Feliciano is awake." it said.

Ivan smirked, playtime was not yet over.


	6. Update

**A/N: **Incase this is deleted by F.F staff, you can find this on my Live Journal

thatone2p is my username

THIS WILL BE CONTINUED – I PROMISE

NEXT CHAPTER **WILL** BE OUT BEFORE CHIRSTMAS

Thank you for all my patient followers :D

Also: find me on tumblr: Matthew_Laufeyson

Rp account: 2p-mattie-ask

I'm always on my Matthew_Laufeyson account, so if you need to contact me, go there! If not, I'll check my L.J!


End file.
